


a view of the city

by venndaai



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Developing Friendships, Found Family, Gen, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: In Rexxentrum, a moment for what might have been.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	a view of the city

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indefensibleselfindulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/gifts).



> Set during 2x88.

The balconies outside their rooms have great views of Rexxentrum. Beau walks through the open door into the warm night. Caleb is leaning against the railing. 

He says, “I thought I might be able to see the Academy from here.” 

Beau stares at the ocean of tiled roofs and towers. “Can’t see the Cobalt Archive, either.”

“Do you ever think,” he asks, “about how-  _ fun  _ it might have been, if we were both students at the same time? In the same place?”

“I’d be way too cool for you,” she says, but she puts an awkward arm around his shoulders.


End file.
